Life is Good
by Pica
Summary: Completely AU. The fleet has found Earth, Lee and Kara have found each other. Fluffiness ensues when they settle down to a “normal” life on Earth. But will they finally have the peace they deserve?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Battlestar Galactica._

_SPOILER WARNING: Could include references from the show._

_Rating: T for now, but may change._

_Characters: The usual suspects, mainly Lee and Kara_

_Setting: Earth, 4 years after the exodus from the colonies. _

_Summary: Completely AU. The fleet has found Earth, Lee and Kara have found each other. Fluffiness ensues when they settle down to a "normal" life on Earth. But will they finally have the peace they deserve? _

**Life is Good**

_Life is good._

It wasn't often that Kara Thrace, "frak up" extraordinaire was able to claim that life was perfect, but today just might be one of those days. She smiled and waved as Lee drove away to work. She breathed deeply and smiled at the sunshine. It was good to have a home. Good to be safe. Good to not live in fear of the Cylon threat.

Since finding Earth, life had changed for those of the former twelve colonies. They had settled comfortably on the planet they had so desperately sought. Their long lost brothers and sisters of the 13th tribe welcomed them with open arms, they shared information, technology, and a fear of Cylon attack. It took a year, but the people of Earth and the colonies were able to defeat the Cylons. Working together, they forged a bond that would last for eternity.

Kara smiled again as she looked at her hand that cupped her coffee mug. Her ring finger shimmered with the reflection of sunlight off the gemstone. Shortly after the final battle, during the reorganizing of the colonial fleet, Lee had asked her that fateful question. At first she thought he was joking, but the look in his crystal blue eyes told her he was deadly serious. She didn't hesitate, but threw herself at him and held on for dear life. They had been through so much together, it was a miracle they made it through the war, but they did and they knew they wanted to be together, always.

With the lack of need for a planetary defense, the military began to downside. Oh, the leaders knew they needed a defense, but they would rely on the numerous reservists if a full scale war occurred again. Kara knew she would be on the first transport ship at the first sign of trouble. She retired from active duty, but still taught combat flight instruction at the local naval base. She learned to fly the inner atmospheric fighter jets the militaries used on Earth. It wasn't nearly as fun as flying in space in her old Mark II, but it did provide one hell of a ride. Military leaders had worked together to develop new technology using the viper and combat jet. The new plane she would test fly in a few days would have the ability to enter a planet's atmosphere without incinerating. The maneuverability was different than the combat jet, which wasn't able to rotate and change direction as easily as the viper.

With one last deep breath of crisp morning air, Kara entered her home, a home she never dreamed could or would exist. She collected her paperwork that needed to return to the base. Hopefully, this class had gotten over the first week jitters and could now focus on the job ahead of them. She hated the first week of a new class. The nuggets were always wide eyed and naïve. Well, except for one or two smart asses that thought they knew it all before they walked through the door. It only took a couple of old combat films to let them see the reality of what they could face. She made it a point to show a few films where the pilot didn't make it back to the Galactica. At the end of those classes, you could hear a pin drop as reality set in.

ooooooo

Helo waved good-bye as Kara stepped into her vehicle to leave the base. She smiled and waved back. Well, at least she hoped it resembled a smile. Sharon and Helo were having another child. She didn't know how she felt about that, really, she shouldn't care at all. She was happy for Karl. He deserved a happy life, but Kara could shake the feeling of being left out. What this feeling could possible mean, she had no idea.

ooooooo

"Sharon and Helo are breeding again," Kara stated bluntly as she placed the plates on the table. "You would have thought Hera was enough, but I guess they couldn't resist."

Lee looked at Kara over the top of the letter he had been reading. "That's great for Karl, he's a great dad." He continued to watch her as she placed the rest of the dinner on the table. He had to laugh, he never imagined Starbuck "domesticated." The first six months had been difficult, but they shared household duties and managed not to kill each other. Life on Earth was a lot different than life on a battlestar.

As Kara turned to place the last dish on the table, Lee caught her profile. She looked upset, pensive - as if something wasn't quite right.

"Did you burn something?" Lee inquired sweetly hoping to make her smile.

"No, I didn't and even if I did, you would have to eat it anyway. This is the last of the food. It's your turn to go to the market for groceries." Kara hated grocery shopping. She didn't like anyone in her way when she was flying and Gods help the fool that maneuvered their shopping cart directly into her path. Lee had to drag her out of the store on more than one occasion. Somehow, it was always his turn to go to the store, but he didn't mind, it kept Kara from going to jail from assault with a deadly shopping cart.

After dinner, they worked together to clean up. Kara was quiet throughout dinner. Usually she filled him in on the antics of her idiot nuggets. She was always convinced this would be the class that would flunk out entirely. This was never the case though, more often than not her students out scored the other classes of cadets on their flight exams. Lee knew what she lacked in patience, she made up in the ability to teach anyone to fly. It often crossed his mind that she did this because of Zak. She didn't want anyone else to die on her watch. If they couldn't hack it, she told them. Lee didn't think it was her class that was bothering her, usually she didn't let that weigh on her mind.

No, something else was bothering Kara. He thought about anything that could have happened to make her so reserved this evening. He drew a blank.

"Kara, are you okay?" Lee asked softly as she folded the dish towel on the counter. He reached and grabbed her arm to pull her close. She resisted for a moment, then turned to face him, she kept her eyes lowered, but met him in an embrace. He hugged her tight and heard her sigh deeply.

"No, nothing's wrong, why do you ask?"

"You were quiet at dinner, I thought maybe I had made you mad, but you weren't tossing the dinnerware at me, so I figured I wasn't the problem," Lee joked with her.

"I don't always throw things when I'm mad." Retaliating against his joke, Kara drew a small fist back and hit him just above his kidney.

"Oww! See you are a little violent when you're angry." Lee smiled, pulled back and held her in front of him.

"I'm fine. I just think I'm tired. It was a long class today. Those nuggets are exhausting, they don't retain the slightest bit of information. I know I'll have to flunk them all," Kara stated emphatically.

Lee smiled and pulled her back against him. He kissed her on the forehead.

"You say that about every class and they all make it with flying colors."

"No, I mean it this time. They're awful."

"Give them a few weeks, you'll whip them into shape."

Kara smiled and pulled her hands in front of her. She reached up to place her hands on either side of his face.

"I love you Lee Adama," Kara said as she stretched to place a kiss on his lips.

"I love you too…does this mean I don't have to grocery shop?" Lee murmured against the soft press of her kiss.

"Frak no… you think it's safe for me to enter a store in this state of mind?" Kara teased.

"Well it didn't hurt to try."

"Sorry, flyboy it's your turn." Somehow it was always his turn.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Battlestar Galactica._

_SPOILER WARNING: Could include references from the show._

_Rating: T for now, but may change, sexual situations, language in this chapter._

_Characters: The usual suspects, mainly Lee and Kara_

_Setting: Earth, 4 years after the exodus from the colonies. _

_Summary: Completely AU. The fleet has found Earth, Lee and Kara have found each other. Fluffiness ensues when they settle down to a "normal" life on Earth. But will they finally have the peace they deserve? _

**Life is Good **

Chapter 2

"Stevens! Get your ass out of that bird!" exclaimed an exasperated flight instructor. Kara was at her wits end with this group. She felt like she was teaching a bunch of rocks that had magically acquired the gift of speech.

Warily, Stevens approached Kara, she had seen Kara in action and knew her instructor could make someone regret they had ever been blessed with life.

Kara closed her eyes with a sigh, pinched the bridge of her nose, and then placed her hands on her hips. Fixing Stevens with a stare that would melt the polar ice caps and taking a deep cleansing breath, she let her have it.

"What is your problem? You mastered those combat tactics last week. Did your short term memory short circuit over the weekend, or was it someone else named Stevens that I trained last week? Because seriously, I do not have time to hold your hand through the most basic maneuvers and furthermore if you need someone to hold your hand you are in the wrong place, this isn't a daycare."

Cadet Stevens wasn't sure how to answer. Her first week with the infamous Starbuck had taught her that most of her questions were of the rhetorical variety, she knew silence might just be the best way to survive this encounter.

After a few moments of silence, Stevens broke eye contact and looked towards the floor to study her boots. The sick feeling returned, and she knew it wasn't caused by the flight simulator. If she got sick on Starbuck's boots, she might as well kiss her wings if not her life, goodbye.

"I'm waiting… for an answer."

"I… I'm not feeling very well, sir."

"What do you mean? Kara paused for dramatic effect. "Did you have a late night, drink too much, or eat something spoiled, would you care to elaborate?" Kara leaned in slightly. She couldn't smell any alcohol so she figured Stevens wasn't hung over.

"No sir, it's been with me the last few days. It started on Friday, but we weren't in the sims. I was sick on Saturday and Sunday. Today I was feeling poorly, but thought I could make it through the class. When I got into the simulator and started the practice mission, I thought I would vomit again," Stevens said carefully.

"It didn't occur to you to visit sick bay?"

"I just thought it was a small bug, and I would be over it in a few days."

"Stevens, do me a favor, don't think. Get your butt to sickbay and tell the Doc to send me a report of your condition, ASAP."

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Stevens hurried out of the room as Kara turned to the rest of the class.

"Is anyone else sick, feeling like they are going to toss their lunch?" Kara was met with a room of blank looks. "Good, let's get back to work. Hanner, you're up next, practice run Alpha 2. Gods, I hope you studied last night." Hanner knew he didn't need to answer, it was one of those questions.

oooooooo

Kara sat in her car in the parking lot willing herself to move. 'Get your butt out of the car and go buy some groceries, you will starve if you don't, and you can make Lee pay for this later.'

Finally, after enough convincing self talk, Kara was able to enter the grocery store. Since the call from Lee earlier, Kara had been dreading the moment she would end class. Grocery stores were worse than a class chock full of idiot nuggets. Those she could easily handle, it was on her terms.

Grabbing a small hand basket, Kara headed to the produce section. She grabbed a few items, but stayed away from the leafy green items. Years of processed algae killed the desire for anything slightly resembling. She headed toward the meat section to finish her purchase. This wasn't so bad, no crying children, no oblivious cell phone talkers, no carts in her way, this was turning into a piece of cake. Lee promised her when he called to say he would be late, that she only needed to pick up enough to fix one meal. She was sticking to that plan. Hopefully, within 5-7 minutes, she would be out the door and on her merry way home with no interference. Upon turning the corner, Kara knew this was a mission doomed to fail.

_Typical._ Family of five sprawled out in front of the entire meat counter dead ahead. The children looked like stair steps, if she lined them up side by side. By the looks of it, another was on the way, the mother must keep popping them out as quickly as humanly possible. They covered the entire meat counter, literally. It looked like the mother was trying to decide which package of meat would feed her hungry brood. The children acted like they were ready to feast on raw meat. Two of the boys poked at a package of beef tongue and made squealing noises. Another child clung to the mother's pant leg begging to be picked up. The mother completely ignored the whole scene. Kara wished she could ignore it, she stood there waiting patiently for the mother to make up her mind. Lee so owed her. If it wasn't for her wager with him about her home cooked meals, she wouldn't be in this mess. Carry out pizza was looking very tempting right now.

Another moment of ear piecing wails and Kara was ready to flee, but Gods damn it she needed some type of meat. Cautiously Kara decide to make her move, she headed towards the front of the shopping cart where she could reach around for a package of chicken. There was a toddler in the cart seat banging away at a box of crackers in her lap. As Kara approached, the child looked up and let out a high pitched, "Hi!" Kara nearly jumped out of her skin, she didn't expect the child to notice her much less talk to her.

"Hi, right back at you," Kara responded.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we are blocking you way, aren't we?" the mother noticed. _Finally._

'Frak, yes you are, you and your herd of rug rats,' Kara thought. "No it's okay, I just need a package of chicken," she responded patiently.

"We just seem to take over when we come in here. I think I could get this done a lot quicker without them, but leaving them with their father is a recipe for disaster. Believe it or not it's easier this way," the woman quickly explained.

Kara smiled and reached for the package she wanted.

"Predty…" The little girl in the cart said pointing to Kara.

"Well thank you, you're pretty cute yourself," Kara told the little girl smiling as she said it. The little girl reminded her of Kasey. She had soft golden ringlets in her hair, not as light as Kasey, but still blonde. Her eyes were a warm brown that looked like a chocolate bar. She was, in fact, adorable. She hadn't really been around a child since Kasey. She visited with the Agathons, but Hera was just different than other children. Listening to the mother and talking with the little girl, Kara felt a pang she hadn't felt in a long time since Kasey was taken away. She smiled at the child and started to turn away.

"Bye-bye," said the little girl.

"Bye, sweetie," Kara responded.

Kara made her way quickly to the check out, she was glad this experience was over. Lee was stocking up on groceries tomorrow and hopefully, it would take quite a while for her to have the need to stop back in for any items.

oooooooo

Lee lazily traced circles on her arm as they sat on the couch watching television. Kara hadn't really been watching closely, she was lost in thought, and rather quiet this evening. Usually, she would be would be yelling at the screen, baseball had become a favorite in Kara's book right below pyramind. There weren't too many opportunities to see her beloved game anymore, but baseball was filling up that missing place for Kara. Even though she was fairly new to the sport, she had an opinion on everything. Her quietness unnerved Lee, he enjoyed listing to her rant and rave about players and coaches.

"I know I've been asking this a lot, but are you feeling okay,'" Lee inquired. "You're awfully quiet this evening. Did you have more trouble from your idiot nuggets today?"

"No… well yes, Stevens was sick when she came in and didn't let me know until I called her on the carpet for blowing her practice mission in the sim."

"Well that sounds like a certain hot shot pilot I remember who wouldn't admit to being ill, even if it killed her," Lee stated with a grin. "Did she have a hangover?"

"No, not a hangover, but something she might regret all the same, she's pregnant."

"Why would she regret that? She can finish getting her wings later, right?" Lee questioned her.

Kara was still lost in thought and didn't quite hear the question. "Hmmm… well she can, but why would she," she replied after Lee asked her a second time.

Lee's fingers had moved from the inside of her arm to the middle of her thigh. She had on shorts, so he was now drawing circles over her creamy bare skin. Kara shivered with the sensation.

Lee inquired softly, "Would you regret it?"

Now he had her full attention. What could he mean by that? Kara panicked, they had this conversation before they were married. He knew this wasn't even an option for them after what the Cylons had done to her on Caprica. What should she say? Where was he going with this?

"Well, I'll never have the opportunity to find out," Kara stated quietly after a moment of hesitation. She needed to change the subject fast. Moving quickly, she went from sitting next to him, to straddling him on the couch. Lee as always was ready to meet her in this. She could feel him in through the material of their clothing, he was quite ready and so was she. She leaned down and kissed him forcefully. He met her motion for motion.

"You know the best part of reproducing is the act, right?" she said with a smirk pulling back slightly. She had a glint in her eye that only Lee could appreciate.

"Yeah, well we are pretty good at that, aren't we?" Lee smirked right back. Leaning forward he kissed her and grabbed her around her waist. Quickly, he stood up carrying her with him. She tightly wrapped her legs around him in response.

"I'm going to find a more suitable stage for this act, do you mind?" Lee breathed against her lips.

"Nope, no objections here," Kara responded with a grin.

She leaned and flipped off the lights as they passed into the hallway to the bedroom.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: I have really enjoyed all of the positive reviews of this story. This story is kind of close to home and writing this has been very therapeutic._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Battlestar Galactica._

_SPOILER WARNING: Could include references from the show._

_Rating: T for now, but may change _

_Characters: The usual suspects, mainly Lee and Kara_

_Setting: Earth, 4 years after the exodus from the colonies. _

_Summary: Completely AU. The fleet has found Earth, Lee and Kara have found each other. Fluffiness ensues when they settle down to a "normal" life on Earth. But will they finally have the peace they deserve? _

**Life is Good **

Chapter 3

Three day weekends were the best gift a working girl could receive. Especially given that during the years of the exodus, they were practically nonexistent. Kara stretched her thin frame on the lounge chair and inhaled deeply as she watched the morning sun burn the mist from the lake. Thirty more minutes of this and she would start preparing for the day.

Lee had surprised her with a quick trip to the lake for the long weekend. His father owned a small cabin and it was the perfect retreat when the weight of the world was on your shoulders. Due to the holiday weekend, they were having a cookout later that day. They were expecting a small group a friends, well, family actually, from the Galactica. She was happy to see everyone again, sometimes it seemed as if life moved too quickly to share time with family and friends. Although Kara was happy about seeing everyone, she was more anxious for the alone time with Lee. They would have tomorrow and more importantly tomorrow night all to themselves, which Kara couldn't wait to begin. Pushing aside her mental "to do" list, Kara sipped her coffee and laid her head back in ecstasy, make that forty-five minutes, this was just too wonderful to rush.

Lee smiled as he gazed out the window at his wife. She looked so relaxed and peaceful, it had been weeks since he had seen her so. Something had been weighing on her mind and it had worried him just a little. She hadn't shared it with him yet, but he figured in time she would let it all out. It was just a matter of the method she chose to let it all out. He hoped she would choose a civil versus a violent method. He wasn't going to push her before she was ready to talk, he would just wait and see.

The normally quiet wooded area was alive with the sound of laughter and stories of the "old" days. Kara enjoyed reliving the endless triad games and dog fights with the Cylons. Galen was telling a story about Cally, which by the look on her face she was going to kill him for later. She was drying poor Nicky a bit roughly with the towel before Galen reached over to take over for her without breaking from his story. Cally sat back and listened with a glint in her eye. Kara watched the interaction with awe, they didn't even need to speak. She knew they were like this when they worked in the hanger deck, but she found it fascinating to watch it in regards to parenting. She wondered if she and Lee would have been similar. When they flew, it was as if they were one. He always knew her next move and she knew his. Kara quickly shook the thought away and returned her attention to Galen as he finished the story.

"…and then I told her there was too much pressure in the valve. She wouldn't listen so I just backed up and let it happen," Galen recalled merrily.

"Well, you could have taken the socket wrench out of my hand, but no instead…" Cally stated with a frown.

"No, I let you shower yourself in Viper oil. Which I thought was the perfect lesson for not listening to your Deck Chief," Galen interrupted smugly.

Cally gave him the "why do you have to tell that story every time" look and picked Nicky up to take him inside to change out of his swimwear.

"I don't think she was too happy with you, Chief," Kara replied as Cally huffed away.

"Oh, she loves that story. Don't worry she has twice as much on me, she just saves them for the time when we are with her coworkers."

"Maybe we can coax her into sharing one with us," Sharon eagerly supplied.

"Now why would want to go and do a thing like that?" Galen questioned with a wry smile.

Kara answered the Chief with a smirk," Well, fair is fair, and I think she deserves a little revenge."

Looking at the others, Bill, Lee, Brendan, and Karl, with a pleading look, Galen heartily suggested the men stretch their legs and take a walk down by the lake to discuss "man" stuff. The groan from the females in the group was quite audible, but the men just smiled and made their way lakeside.

"How are you feeling, Sharon?" Diana inquired after the men had left.

"Good, better than with Hera. I'm getting better care this time, so that helps. I'm not as worried about the baby as I was with this one," Sharon punctuated her statement with a kiss on Hera's soft brown curls. Hera was currently curled in her mother's lap and nothing short of a Cylon attach would wake her.

Cally returned with Nicky in tow and sat with him on her lap. She began discussing child care and all the other things that go into raising a child with the women. Diana responded with comments about her nieces and nephews. Sharon shared her limited early experiences with Hera. She was excited to have this child from the beginning and know that she would always raise him or her. This wasn't said with any meaning, Laura and Sharon had long ago come to terms with their roles in Hera's early life. It was a different time and an unimaginable situation.

Kara listened for a short time and then decided to start cleaning up. The other women made a move to help, but Kara assured them she was fine with cleaning up, and they should relax and enjoy themselves. She cleared the dishes and turned to go inside the kitchen.

As the door closed behind her, it quickly opened again. "Don't tell me to rest, I'm fine. Plus, I want some time with my favorite daughter-in-law," Laura responded quickly with a hand in the air.

"It's a good thing I'm your only daughter-in-law, otherwise I might be worried," Kara replied with a smile.

"Never," Laura stated. She walked to where Kara stood and gave her a brief hug. Years ago Kara might have flinched at the thought of someone hugging her, but she was learning that people could care and even love her. Her mother-in-law made sure of that.

"I'll wash if you dry?" Laura questioned.

"Sure, I dislike washing dishes just about as much as I despise grocery shopping," Kara eagerly agreed.

Laura asked Kara about her work and Kara asked her about her children's charities. They worked well as a team clearing up the kitchen from the disaster Kara had left before the meal. Kara shared stories about her new class of nuggets. She couldn't believe it, but she started talking about Cadet Stevens. What possessed her, she would never know. Laura listened thoughtfully, but made few comments.

"Laura, do you ever regret not having children." Kara was nothing if not straight forward and blunt. Laura laughed a little, but then her face settled into serious reflection.

"Yes, there are times I wonder what could have been, but then I think…I think of what could have happened when our world was destroyed. There I was on official government business for the decommissioning ceremony and it is very likely if I had a child they would have been on Caprica. I don't know how I would have survived that, can you imagine? As I said there are times I wonder, but I have been very thankful that I wasn't placed in that position. Also, as far as missing children, as a teacher I was always surrounded by them, I never lacked for the affection and joy they can give."

Kara listened quietly as Laura spoke. She respected Laura and knew she spoke from her heart. Their situations were completely different, but she could understand her reasoning. Laura tilted her head to the side and smiled at Kara. There was an understanding in her gaze that Kara appreciated. She knew Laura wouldn't pry and ask why she wanted to know, she just understood. That was what she really appreciated about her friendship with Laura, the Old Man was lucky to have her in his life.

To avoid the awkwardness of digging up a new conversation, Kara folded the dishtowel and placed it on the counter by the sink. "I guess that's it. Thank you for your help, we should probably check on the others. Hopefully, Galen hadn't met with any bodily harm from his wife."

Laura chucked as they made their way back outside.


End file.
